MELTDOWN
by EbonyDollBaby2
Summary: In his core Light is experiencing a new pain. He knows perfectly well what it is, and all L does is fuel it. Soon L makes Light reach a breaking point,,, \\ AU/Alternate Ending [completed/unedited]
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own **_**Death Note**_** or the song "Meltdown." **

**You may check out the **_**Death Note**_** version on YouTube. It's pretty awesome.**

**:D**

* * *

{**LIGHT'S MELTDOWN**}

* * *

L stared up at the ceiling. He glanced over at the alarm clock. It read two a.m.

Two a.m, two anta meridiem. Meaning that it was exactly two hours, zero minutes, and three seconds into the third day of the eleventh month of the two-thousand and fourth year of ano domini at this exact moment.

He sighed and looked out the window. He preferred England's subtleness compared to Japan's neon lights.

"There is a one-hundred percent chance that this will be yet another sleepless night." L muttered to himself as he sat up. He then staggered over to his laptop and began writing.

* * *

Light overlooked the city of Japan. Yet he didn't relish in the thought of how this beautiful yet disturbed country would be his. In fact there was a new burning pain in his stomach. It felt like someone had increased his eternal temperature.

The pain had arrived around the time he had regained his memories. He had managed to put a front around the Kira Investigation Team. Yet whenever he was alone he couldn't help but double over and wince. His pride refused for him to seek medical assistances though.

Light knew perfectly well what this feeling was. It was guilt. But he had never experienced guilt so psychically painful before. He wanted it to stop so badly. He was desperate for anything to make it end.

And he truly meant absolutely _anything_.

The pain then increased. Light clutched his stomach and growled in pain and frustration. "Light-kun," a voice called out. Another wave of pain washed over yet Light still felt annoyance.

"Yes Ryuzaki, what do you want?" He forced an eased smile onto his face.

"Are you alright? You had a very pained expression on your face and I was concerned." Light held his hands up to object but L simply continued on. "You are also standing outside while it is very cold and there is a ninety percent chance of rain. You should go inside."

"Ryuzaki, I'm fine. I just wanted some alone time. That's all." Ryuzaki continued to hold his place. He shoved his hands into his pockets.

"You clearly avoided my first question about if you were in pain Light-kun. You have almost convinced me that you are." Light turned back to look down at the city. It was all so tempting. These thoughts have never crossed his mind before.

Kira definitely shouldn't be having these thoughts. But why was he? Though he was all genius this simple psychological and emotional question stumped him greatly.

"I am fine Ryuzaki. There's no need to worry." L sighed.

"If you say so Light-kun." The air grew silent between them. "Or should I say, _Kira_." A new kind of anger bubbled inside Light suddenly. Mixed in with his unwanted guilt and psychical pain it was all too much for the young man to handle. He grabbed at his hair and screamed.

"Shut up, Ryuzaki! I am _not_ Kira. Just stop it already. Can't you see that you're hurting me?" L simply raised an eyebrow at him, though he was slightly disturbed by Light's sudden outburst. Kira wouldn't throw acting at a time like this so simply, right? His mind began recalculating his percentages.

"Light-kun, why do you blame me for your pain?" Light gave another scream in agony when another sharp pain hit. He dropped to his knees, more close to the edge of the rooftop than his liking. Light glared at L, though pain clearly shown through his eyes.

"Ryuzaki, stop talking, _now_," he muttered under his breath. L held a hand up to his ear.

"I'm sorry Light-kun, I'm afraid you're going to have to annunciate what you just stated." Light dropped his head on the ground and his shoulders began shaking. Though there really wasn't any need to he felt humiliated. Crying now would show that he admitted defeat to L, and he couldn't have that. He continued to let his body tremble as he tried to hold the pain in.

"I said stop it L!" Light yelled. He felt another round of fire go through him. He gripped himself again. "This is truly unbearable…" He said to himself. L walked over and crouched down in front of Light.

"Light-kun, would you like for me to call the hospital? There's one right across the street." Light vigorously shook his head.

"No, Ryuzaki. I told you that I'm fine."

"Are you sure about that Light-kun? You appear to be in a great amount of pain." Light growled as he felt a tear escape his eye. L tilted his head to the side slightly. "Light-kun, I think it would be best if I called somebody."

"And I think it would be best if you shut up now." Light quickly stood, but ended up bringing on another round. L's concern soon left him and he felt frustration for the man's denial. "Ryuzaki, you should probably know this." Light took a deep breath. "I'll tell you as long as you don't add to my Kira percentage." L's interest immediately piqued. He nearly ignored Light's pain now.

"What is it Light-kun?"

"This afternoon, before we left to arrest Higuchi, remember how I took a nap?" L nodded and brought his thumbnail thoughtfully to his lips.

"Oh yes. I was very annoyed with you."

"I had a dream that I strangled you to death." Light said. L nodded as if what he had just said was completely normal.

"It is interpreted that if you dream of yourself killing something then you are on the verge of losing your temper and self-control." L then sharply looked at Light. "Is something going on Light-kun?" Even more pain came.

"NO!" Light screamed. He staggered over to the rooftop's edge. "I-I…" He stuttered and trailed off. L slowly got closer to him.

"Please finish what you were about to say Light-kun." Light hissed as his tears uncontrollably spilled over. This feeling was too much for any person to handle.

"I-I want t-to jump." Light said. He closed his eyes and painstakingly removed his arms from his torso.

"Light Yagami." L reached his hand out towards him but Light slapped it away.

"Don't say my name L." Light growled. "As a matter of fact, I have yet another confession to give to you. I am Kira, and I already know your name and everything, and I'm planning on killing you tomorrow." L's eyes widened.

"I believe in your confession, yet I do not believe that you have my name." Light gave a small nod. He was nearly impressed for one reason or another that L had called his bluff. Light took a small step backwards to the edge.

"At least we can both have sanctuary in you knowing that." Light turned around back around and faced the city. L's mind panicked he scrambled to grab Light.

"What are you doing? Kira doesn't go down this easily." Anger no longer rose inside Light. The pain persisted, but he felt remarkably empty.

Light threw his hands in the air and let his body wait fall forwards. L watched in silent shock as Light flew downstairs. He found himself cradling himself in his crouching position as he heard a crash from below around ten seconds later.

It was ten seconds and twenty-eight milliseconds to be exact.

He hadn't expected Light's confession this evening. And Rem, who had been watching from the distance, hadn't expected Light's little "meltdown" so soon.

* * *

_**November 3, 2004/2007**_** – the day before L died (manga/anime)**

_**10 seconds and 28 milliseconds**_** – the day Light died; 10 = January or 2010, 28 = the day **

**I had to write this. **


	2. Chapter 2

{**LIGHT'S MELTDOWN CONTINUED**}

* * *

L gulped and looked over the edge of the building. He could barely make out a bloodied mass on the ground below. He shook himself out of his shocked state and raced down the stairs to the Kira Investigation Team. When Matsuda turned to the detective his smile disappeared. "Hey, is something wrong Ryuzaki?"

"Light Yagami has just jumped." L stated. Soichiro raised an eyebrow at him.

"What do you mean that Light 'jumped'?" L glanced at the door.

"I mean precisely what I meant. Light-kun just jumped off the building from ten stories above." The Team gasped and scrambled to get outside. By now a crowd had gathered outside and around Light Yagami's body. L worried slightly when he saw that the body wasn't moving.

* * *

When the doctor returned to the room the Team shuffled to their feet. The doctor sighed and shook his head. "There was a very low chance that Yagami-san would have survived a fall like that." The doctor began. "And he was briefly alive but had a heart attack while he was being carried here." He looked down. "It was fatal. I am very sorry." Everyone in the room held their heads down except for L, who was intently staring at Light.

Watari placed a shaky hand on L's shoulder yet didn't say anything. L glanced back at the doctor then back to Light. "He had a heart attack you say?" He softly murmured. The doctor looked up and nodded. L stood and promptly walked out of the hospital room.

"Where are you going Ryuzaki?" Matsuda asked. Yet L didn't answer.

* * *

"Did you kill him?"

"No, I did not kill Light Yagami." Rem answered. L intensified his stare on the Shinigami. "I did not kill him." Rem repeated.

"Are there any other Shinigami here on Earth?" Rem shrugged. "Answer me please Shinigami." Rem turned around.

"I am not allowed to say."

"That means that there is indeed another Shinigami here." L leaned back in his chair and let the gears of his mind turn. "That means that Light-kun was indeed Kira." He noticed that Rem's head slightly perked up at that. "And from your reaction I conclude that I am correct." Rem turned back around at him.

"It was true that he was planning to kill you tomorrow. Yet he seemed to be in such an excruciating bout of pain that he ended it all by suicide." Rem's blank expression still remained which didn't surprise L. "I just was no expecting for him to do that."

"Are you still going to kill me then?" Rem shrugged. L stood and headed to the door. "That's good enough." He murmured.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, I wasn't actually expected people to read and like this. This was just something that I wanted to write after seeing the Death Note "Meltdown." **

**As you see, there isn't a good way to continue a story like this, so here is the ending. Thank you to those who have read and enjoyed this!**

* * *

{**LIGHT'S MELTDOWN ENDING**}

* * *

Suddenly an angry Shinigami appeared by L. The man nonchalantly sipped his tea though as if nothing had disturbed him before turning around. "Is there something wrong Rem-san?" He murmured. If Rem were thinking straight at this moment then she would have been able to detect a hint of melancholy in the detective's voice.

"Misa has just committed suicide also." The Shinigami spat out in contempt. L's eyes briefly widened before he settled back some in his chair.

"I guess she decided that she couldn't live in a world without Light-kun." L murmured. Rem growled and pulled out her Death Note.

"It's your fault L Lawliet. You are going to die today." L looked up almost lazily at the Shinigami as she wrote. When Rem attached the Note back to her side L stood.

"It was a pleasure working with you, Misa, and Light-kun while it lasted Rem-san." L murmured. He then gaped when he felt a tightening pain in his chest.


End file.
